Stormy Night
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Katora is staying over her best friends house. A storm wakes her up and she goes to see if Seth can comfort her. Lucky for her he know the best way to comfort and help her. Seth MacFarlane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Seth, are you awake?" Kat asked as she opened the door cautiously, if he was sleep she didn't want to wake him.

"I'm up" was his simple reply

"I couldn't sleep, do you mind if I-"

"Not at all" he said quickly pushing back the covers on the empty side of the large bed.

She giggled as she closed the door behind her and hurried over to the bed and jumped in.

She lay facing him as he did her.

"Thanks, you know how I feel about storms"

"It's why I was up, I was about to come check on you" he raised his hand and lightly stroked her cheek.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, his hands were one of the many things she loved about him, his fingers were long, they were soft but when he held her they gripped her strongly.

Oh the things she had imagined him doing to her with them.

He slid his hand down from her face to her shoulder and down her arm, giving her goosebumps. Kat shivered at the contact and her breathing hitched, his hand now traveled around her waist and she was suddenly slid closer to him.

Their bodies close, his hand went lower and was now on her leg, he gripped it and lifted it onto him.

He did this all the while looking into her eyes to see her reaction.

"I like having you close to me" he said his deep voice sounding even deeper in the close space.

"Good because I like being close to you" she said nervously

"So, would it be wrong of me to kiss you right now?" he asked

"Not at all"

He pressed his lips to hers lightly at first giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. She didn't so he pushed his lips harder into hers and his tongue poked her lips asking for entrance which she allowed.

Her head was spinning, here she was kissing the man of her dreams, her best friend and crush after many years of wanting him.

The way he kissed her was amazing, not missing one part of her mouth as his tongue explored it.

She moaned as he bit her lip sending tingles through her.

She was suddenly on her back, him over top of her kissing down her jaw to her neck.

She moaned again when he nipped at her shoulder and he groaned as she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel the hardness of him through her cotton shorts and she felt the a sudden familiar throb below.

She was a virgin but she knew all too well that feeling of want in her lower regions.

He grinded onto her and the feel of it had her give a high pitched squeal.

He returned his lips to hers continuing his movements which was satisfying for both of them.

They may not have been having full on intercourse but this was enough...for now.

Her moans were making him harder, every sigh, moan, groan she gave went straight to his cock making him feel like he was going to explode.

His hands went under her shirt, he lifted it slowly and when she didn't stop him he hurried taking it off of her.

Their lips not breaking contact except for when her shirt came off, he was already shirtless.

His hands automatically went to her breasts, they were soft, full and perfect.

He pinched her nipples which elicited a moan from her.

She wanted him to touch her as much as he could, there was already so much going on but she wanted more.

Their lips finally parted and she gasped breathing in the air greedily.

His mouth traveled down to her breast and he took a nipple into his mouth, still fondeling the other with his hand.

All of the sensations were overwhelming and the fire below grew and she wanted to be touched more.

She didn't have to say anything, it was as if he had read her mind.

His free hand traveled lower and lower until he got to her core.

_'Oh god, yes please touch me, please, please, please'_ she thought

His hand cupped her right when his mouth switched to her other breast.

He spent a shorter amount of time on that nipple but she didn't care.

He rubbed his palm against her core and she squirmed trying to get more friction.

He kissed down her stomach and stopped at her shorts. His hands made quick work of them and pulled them down along with her panties. She was now exposed completely exposed to him and he took a moment to drink in her body.

"You're perfect" he whispered

She didn't know exactly how to respond so she kept quiet her quickened breaths filling the silence.

Well that and the raging storm still going on outside.

His eyes met hers right when his fingers stroked her folds.

She was so wet already, he groaned as he imagined sliding himself into her.

He stuck a finger into her core and his thumb rubbed her clit.

She gasped and moaned as he slid the digit in and out all the while circling her clit and putting pressure on it.

More, she needed more and he knew it.

He added another finger and she fisted the bedsheets, arching her back at the feeling.

"Oooh fuck, Seth!" She cried out

She felt a tightening in her stomach and she knew that with a few more flicks of her clit she would be driven off the edge.

He knew that she was coming to her end and that's what made him stop.

She whined as his hand was ripped away.

"Shh" he said and he laid on his stomach getting a full view of her sex.

He breathed her in and moaned, the smell of her arousel drawing him in. He kissed the inside of her thigh making his way closer to his destination.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood rushed, things seemed to be going in slow motion for her.

He looked up into her eyes again and she bit her lip.

His tongue came out from behind his perfect lips and gave her one good swipe that made her close her eyes in ecstasy.

He continued with his full licks from her hot core to her clit, circling it. She was so close to her climax, so close.

He stuck his tongue into her tight hole and one of her hands flew to his soft, dark hair, gripping it tightly as he thrust in and out.

Oh God, she was almost there, almost.

His tongue left her core and his mouth engulfed her clit, sucking and licking and she was done, deliciously thrown over the edge.

She climaxed hard, a high pitched scream escaping her.

Seth lapped up everything she gave him greedily.

She felt tired from her orgasm and her hand fell from his hair, little sighs coming from her.

Once he was done he kissed up her body staying at her neck for a second longer and finally pressing his lips to hers.

She tasted her essence as his tongue slid into her mouth again.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She nodded silently not really able to say much.

"Go ahead and sleep" he kissed her shoulder

"But what about you?" She said forcing the words out of her hoarse voice and tiredness.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, sleep" he laid down and put his arm around her, pulling the covers up.

She fell asleep instantly and he sighed feeling his cock strain against his boxers.

He was far from fine but he wasn't going to make her do anything more if she was tired, no, he would take care of his-self.

He made sure she was asleep, planted a kiss to her forehead and got up hurrying to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

* * *

Next chapter Seth takes care of his "problem";)

Please review and let me know what you think and if I should post the next chapter!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Seth stepped into the bathroom sighing down at his erection, he turned the shower on deciding to do the deed in there. He removed his boxers and his cock stood proudly, he hurried under the warm water and let it fall down over his head, wetting him properly before starting.

His hand traveled to his hardness and he stroked it, he groaned as the fantasies of Kat began, the one he always had,_ her over top him taking control, she wanted to ride him and he had no complaints to that, she stroked him a few times before lining him up to her entrance._

His hand moved slow as he imagined her _impaling herself on him both of them moaning, she stayed still adjusting to his size but then began moving._ He stroked a little faster trying to be in sync with his fantasies.

Fantasy Kat moaned and it was music to his ears, he imagined_ gripping her hips to help her out, she went faster making him bite his lip._ Seth moaned as his fantasy changed and _she was under him calling his name as he pounded into her._

"_Seth, oh, fuck" Fantasy Kat cried out_

"Mmm you like that, you want me to make you come?" he spoke out loud still pumping his cock

He was so preoccupied and so much into his fantasy that he didn't hear the bathroom door open, his eyes closed as he stroked and gripped himself but his eyes snapped open when the curtain drew back. He looked and there stood Kat, the real one, this wasn't a fantasy.

She was still naked and God her body looked good.

"Seth, if you needed help you should have told me" she smirked and jumped into the shower with him.

He was rendered speechless as she pushed him against the wall, her body was now wet, the water sliding over her body and he groaned. She suddenly got on her knees carefully and took his cock in her hand. She pumped him, running her thumb over the tip and then going back to his base, she took his balls in the other hand doing things to him that he only imagined.

She then took him in her mouth and he exploded as her warmth enveloped him "oh shit, fuck" he groaned panting as his seed spurted out and Kat swallowed a little before spitting it out and rinsing her mouth.

"That was interesting" she giggled as he came down from his high, she stood up and he stared at her in awe, this woman was amazing, he should worship the ground she walked on.

"What?" She asked

"You're amazing" he said

"I'm sure you say that to every girl who sucks your dick" she giggled lightly and turned away from him and rinsed her mouth out again, she didn't like the taste of cum, that was the first and last time she would let anyone cum in her mouth.

He grabbed her and turned her around, he kissed her and she moaned "I've only said that to you and even if you didn't suck me off you would still be amazing" he said

She smiled "come on, lets get cleaned up and go to sleep"

They spent at least 30 minutes in the shower washing each other before getting out, they dried off and got into some new clothes and sheets before going to sleep.

The night turned out good for both of them.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the comments guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too, I enjoyed writing them!^_^**


End file.
